Lastwatch Diaries: Prologue
Lastwatch Diaries is a story about the expedition into the Hand led by Templar Enoch. It is set in the Desert in 154AD. Prologue Lastwatch Hold stood proud against the orange Minecraftian skyline as the sun began to set behind its towering stone pillars. The red and yellow flag of the Crimson Cross fluttered in the warm breeze as Templars and students alike milled out of the base, setting off on their journey home as the day came to an end, and the Hold became quiet. This, however, was not the case in the library. Templar Professor Enoch stood reading out his various notes and maps as the figures sat around his table stared up at him. The glow of the library lamps lit up their faces as they listened intently to what the professor was saying. Plans of an expedition to a mysterious structure found in the Desert were in discussion. "... we will set off tomorrow at noon, make sure to gather supplies in the morning. Grizwold, anything to add?" announced the Templar. Professor Grizwold glared at him, and replied, "Yes, I don't see why I'm not leading this expedition, I -" "We're not discussing this issue any further Grizwold if you have anything useful to add then speak now, or don't speak at all," snapped Enoch, interrupting the professor mid-sentence. Grizwold stayed silent. The young Templar Kesha raised her hand, "Professor, what do you think we will find in this structure?". Her mind had been racing with all kinds of thoughts. "To be honest, I do not know. The Desert is a dangerous place, so I can only imagine we will find something equally as dangerous, and it must be explored. It could pose a huge threat to Minecraftia and all of its inhabitants." The professor then looked at the Templar and smiled. Karpath looked at the professor and sighed, "I wish you all the best, but I will not be able to join you. My children are still young, it would be unfair of me to leave them for a while". "Completely understandable Karpath. Your father would be proud of the man you have become," replied Grizwold, warmly. Karpath gave a small smile and began to focus on his notes, clearly saddened at the mention of his father. "Adaephon, what about you?" inquired Enoch to the rugged-looking Templar sat opposite him. "I too shall be staying here, professor. My current studies require a lot of attention, and I would also like to spend time with my nephew and niece while the summer lasts." Adaephon replied, sifting through the papers before him. "Very well, then it shall be up to Grizwold, Kesha, Anno, and I. Here are your supply lists, and I shall see you in the morning," the professor announced, handing several papers to the Templars around the table. The main doors of Lastwatch Hold opened as Templar Enoch stepped out into the warm evening air, Templar Kesha and Scribe Anno followed close behind him. The path to Mistral City could be dangerous at night, but travelling as a group would keep the Templars safe. The moon rose in the distance over the Wall, as Verigan's Hold came into view. Its tall spires glistened in the moonlight, and warm glows came from its many windows. Enoch walked ahead, rifling through his expedition plans, preparing himself for the journey ahead of him. Kesha and Anno walked a few paces behind him, discussing their supply lists. "We'll have to get all of this at the market tomorrow," said Kesha, trying to keep up with Enoch's fast-paced walking. "Meet you there at dawn?" asked Anno, struggling to read parts of Enoch's writing. "Yes please," replied Kesha, knowing she'd need his help to decipher the supply lists. Their conversation was cut short by Enoch shouting, "hurry up back there!". Verigan's Hold was just ahead of them, looking as magnificent and bold as ever. The trio passed through the quiet Hold, knowing its inhabitants had gone home and joined the path to Mistral City. It wasn't long before the spires and pathways of the citadel came into view, the docked airships dotted along the dark skyline. They approached the guard towers outside of the city gates. "Evening professor," announced a guard. Enoch, engrossed in his reading, ignored him and continued through the gates. Kesha smiled at the guard and said a polite "hello" as she and Anno followed suit, entering the city. Its sights are magical and magnificent, though its inhabitants are well-used to them by now. Lights flickered above the city as Fumblemore's tower lit up with green and yellow sparks, before extinguishing immediately. Enoch tutted, grumbling "Fumblemore..." under his breath. He turned to the two Templars, "I'll see you two in the morning, make sure to get enough sleep, we have a long day ahead of us". "Yes sir," they replied in unison. 1 Riverside stood before them, a large wooden house that towered over several of the other buildings in the city. Enoch entered and closed the door behind him. Anno and Kesha approached 2 Riverside, Anno's home. It was left to him by his parents after they moved to Terrorvale, a small village near the city. "Goodnight then," smiled Anno, heading inside. "Goodnight!" beamed Kesha, watching him enter, then turning and heading to her own home. She soon arrived at the Elysium, a small building, but it was hers, and she loved it. Once inside, she settled down to sleep, dreaming of what the future holds. ----- The sun began to rise as another day in Mistral City began. The market began to fill up as sellers and buyers streamed through the cobbled area. Kesha was dressed in expedition clothes, which consisted of windbreakers, walking boots, and sand-proof trousers. She entered the market with a smile as she spotted Anno up ahead. "Morning!", she smiled, as she stood beside the scribe. "Morning," he replied, with a grin. They had both remembered their supply lists, and so the shopping began. The looked through stalls of wool, jewellery, and other items, before coming across tools. Shovels and pickaxes were requirements on the list, so they bought two each. Anno gasped, "Oh, I'll be right back, I just need to post this letter." "Oh? Who's it for?" asked Kesha. "My parents, just telling them we're going on the expedition and that I'll see them when we return," he replied, before setting off to the post office. Kesha continued to look through the colourful stalls, before hearing her name being called from across the square. "Kesha? Kesha!". Eva Perrywinkle came running up to her, encasing her in a big hug. "How was your honeymoon?" exclaimed Kesha, ecstatic to see her friend. "It was wonderful! Benedict and I had such an amazing time," she replied, beaming. "That's great!" she smiled, "you'll have to tell me all about it when I get back from this expedition I'm going on". "An expedition? That's so exciting!" gasped Eva. They chatted more and then hugged and parted, with Anno returning soon after. Soon they came across Swampy Bogbeard's stall, which consisted of fresh food and other plants. "Hey man," he slurred, "looking for, like, anything in particular?". Kesha and Anno bought some food to keep their canteens full but passed on the other plants, looking at each knowingly. They began to check off everything on their lists and finally ran into Enoch, who was arguing with a Skylord about an issue with an airship parked above his house. When he spotted the Templars he ended his conversation abruptly and walked over to them. "Ready to go?" he asked, annoyed. The trio headed out of the city gates, past the guard towers, and along the cobbled path. The sun shone brightly in the sky, as Kesha and Anno shook with excitement. They soon travelled through Verigan's Hold, and finally approached Lastwatch. Students and Templars filled the ground, as Enoch led them through the main doors. Professor Grizwold and a young Skylord were stood at the bottom of the staircase, deep in conversation. Enoch coughed loudly to announce his arrival. "Ah! You're all here! I'd like to introduce Skylord Lucina, she'll be flying us and our supplies to the structure in the Desert. How kind!" Grizwold announced. The Skylord smiled at the trio, before announcing, "shall we get going?". "Definitely", Enoch replied flatly, not having much liking to Skylords. The group headed out of the Hold to a small airship parked nearby, its white sail moving in the summer breeze. Lucina helped the young Templars pack their supplies onboard while Enoch and Grizwold bickered with each other. Kesha rolled her eyes, this was common. Soon, the airship set off over the Desert, with the sun beginning to set over the yellow skyline. The journey did not last long, as the mysterious metal structure was quickly spotted by Enoch. Lucina set the airship down nearby, as the eerie structure loomed over them. Anno and Kesha unloaded the supplies as Grizwold set up their tents, and started a small fire to keep them warm. Enoch, however, simply stared at the structure, and hastily wrote down notes. "Well, if that's everything, then I'll be off," said Lucina to the group. "Thank you for the lift!" exclaimed Grizwold, as Lucina started up the airship, and set off into the night sky, the white sails slowly disappearing from view. "Let's get a good night's sleep everyone!" he announced, before retiring to his tent. The others followed suit, and silence fell on the camp. Category:OrangeStripes Jr Category:Stories